Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 572 - Asker Becomes the Askee
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - #572 - Asker Becomes the Askee is the five-hundred seventy-second episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the eighty-second episode of Season 6. Video Overview Ghosting Gone Kurt goes westward with Wolfie, and says the Child's Play Charity fundraiser is at $24,431.42 and if they reach $30,000 by the end of the month live recordings of episodes will continue. Kurt investigates two areas he thinks may be Dungeons to no avail. Working with his new monitor, Kurt disabled fast response rate to ditch ghosting. He has more monitor issues trying to scale everything with him, and various control panels are refusing to bend to his will. Question: I moved from the US to Canada two years ago, please discuss American politics to validate my opinion? He does not want to talk about American politics, other than it's a circus. Kurt thinks that the voter is confused and exhausted on purpose to give people more power. Question: If you could replace your skin pigment with chlorophyll making you green but eliminating your need to eat, would you? Kurt decides to pass on that, and thinks that plants would still need to eat. Question: How would your perception of the cosmos be changed if SETI or another organization found definitive proof of the existence of intelligent alien life elsewhere in the Milky Way Galaxy? For Kurt personally he kind of assumes this is happening so it would not be big for him. A lot of discoveries go really unnoticed by the general population, so knowledge of aliens might not be that big of a deal. Question: Having just gotten over the chicken pox, I was wondering about your experiences with 'childhood diseases'? Kurt does not remember too much of that, he really remembers his older sister's severe asthma. Question: How do you come up with the incentives for donating, walking east, KurtJTatt, FLoB Fridays? Do you have plans for the things you do or do they come to you on the spot? Getting hit by a skeleton bank shot, Kurt goes to take his revenge. He does so, and says he does not have a list or spreadsheet of plans. Question: Will you be on the East Coast for any conventions coming up? Kurt is going to PAX East in Boston in April, and Mindcrack is planning to have a booth. Question: Have you ever considered getting into HAM radio? The HAM radio is something Kurt has had some interest in, but not really. Question: I seem to recall you mentioned in the past that Eidolon does not get a lot of views, but you keep playing it because you like it. Do you see that expanding to other games you try? Every game Kurt's played are games he thinks he'd enjoy or at least enjoy commentating about. Kurt rarely looks at views anymore, which is why he doesn't play 'hot' games. Even non-AAA titles but popular games are never going to be played just for views. Question: You always ask for questions from us that you can answer, but what about the other way arounds, you have any questions you'd like to ask your fans? What would you ask me? Kurt has no idea, and he does not see the 'fans' as a blob of fans. He gets a little flustered with meet-ups because of the awkwardness where he is expected to say something. Trivia * The end slate links to a DiRT Rally: Conelanders League - March Event 1: Greece and After Credits Scene! - Rise of the Tomb Raider - 36.